A wireless intelligent network (WIN) is an intelligent network system based on a code division multiple access (CDMA) mobile communication network and is mainly used to provide users with intelligent services in the CDMA network. A Customized Applications for Mobile Network Enhanced Logic (CAMEL) standard is a mobile intelligent network standard formulated by the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI), and is mainly used to provide users with intelligent services in a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) network.
Different from the CAMEL standard, a WIN standard defines services, service attributes, and service information flows that are supported at each phase according to urgent market service requirements. In addition, entities such as a service control point (SCP) are introduced in the original CDMA network, and a Mobile Application Part (MAP) protocol is used.
However, the following problems are known to exist in these systems:
If an OVERLAY service switching point (OVERLAY SSP) mode is used on the WIN, when an intelligent service is performed, the WIN standard requires that some MAP information should be used as mandatory information elements, however, a relay signaling cannot transfer the MAP information to the OVERLAY SSP. Therefore, the intelligent service may not be performed on the WIN.